Let me stay like this
by blingblingbabe
Summary: fairly sweet blurb. ayeka sitting on the roof thinking until someone *cough* interupts her. ayeka and tenchi talk and ayeka asks him an important question and has a request. wanna know? gotta read! kind of A/T


Hey. I decided to do something different for once. So I'm doing a...bum.bum.bum. Ayeka/Tenchi fic! Now I know that over half the tenchi muyo fans hate her...but I just love her! Is it me or do I have a thing for anime characters that a lot of people bash? *Counts* Relena, Ayeka, Chi- Chi, Marron. Hmm. Guess I have a thing for the underdog. Now I have nothing against Ryoko. To tell you the truth I used to hate her, but now I can see she's pretty cool in her own space piratey way. But as I said I've always liked Ayeka. Ever since I first saw her in the show I liked her. And I felt so sorry for her. So here's my little blurb. It's kind of Tenchi/Ayeka but it's open ended. So oh well. And if you flame well then I'll give you a ribbon 'cause it'll be my first flame ever!  
  
Let me stay like this  
  
Ayeka sat on the roof of Tenchi's house. It had taken her quite some time, but the prim and proper princess had managed to make it up there. She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs, and her chin placed on her knees. She had a pretty view of the lake from here.  
  
She hummed quietly to herself, glad to be alone, away from the hectic household. But now the house was quiet, everyone sleeping peacefully.  
  
Well, almost everyone.  
  
"Meow?" a soft mew came from behind Ayeka.  
  
"AH!" Ayeka screamed, but quickly covered her own mouth. Listening carefully for any sounds of stirring within the house. When she heard none she turned back to Ryo-oki (sp?)  
  
"What are you doing here you annoying little fluff ball!?" Ayeka half whispered, half shouted.  
  
Ryo-oki stared at Ayeka then let out a soft mew.  
  
"Hmph. Go away." Ayeka said, annoyed.  
  
The cabbit, however, just sat down and stared imploringly at Ayeka.  
  
"Fine. You can stay." Ayeka said. "I was just sitting up here thinking. It took me a while to get up here, I take it you had no trouble?"  
  
An enthusiastic mew came from the cabbit.  
  
Ayeka smiled sadly down at Ryo-oki. "You're so lucky you annoying little thing."  
  
She picked up Ryo-oki and hugged it, before bringing it close to her face. "The only worry you have is if you'll have enough carrots."  
  
Ayeka felt her face drop sadly, and tears welled up in her eyes. She sniffed trying not to cry.  
  
"Oh, I feel so stupid." Ayeka murmured. "Crying over something stupid. But I can't help it. Because...because I know he doesn't love me."  
  
Ayeka suddenly didn't care anymore and she let the tears flow.  
  
"I remember I was so happy when I found tenchi. I thought I'd finally found happiness. But then that stupid ryoko came."  
  
Ayeka set down the cabbit and tightened her fists then punched lightly at the roof.  
  
"Why? Why? I hate her! Hasn't she done enough already? She took away yosho! She hurt my people! And now she's taking away tenchi to. I hate her! How can she take the one thing I really love."  
  
Ayeka leaned back until she was lying down, staring up at the stars in the clear night sky. A breeze blew by, ruffling her hair and cooling her tear stained cheeks.  
  
"Ayeka?" a soft voice came.  
  
Ayeka jumped slightly, then turned around to see Tenchi. His hair looked ruffled and he was still in his pajamas, Ayeka felt her heart crack.  
  
"What are you doing up here? I heard a shout, then some pounding on the roof. Are you alright?" he asked looking visibly concerned.  
  
Ayeka blushed slightly remembering how she had taken her anger out on the roof earlier. "I'm f-fine tenchi."  
  
Tenchi observed the few tears remaining on Ayeka's face. He took a step forward and gently brushed his hand up against Ayeka's cheek, wiping away a tear.  
  
"Why were you crying?" he asked.  
  
" I wasn't." Ayeka said, blushing brightly realizing she'd been caught feeling sorry for herself.  
  
"You were." Tenchi said holding up his hand to show the blurred tear on it.  
  
"I was-I was. Oh Tenchi!" Ayeka wailed rushing forward to hug Tenchi. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to act like this b-but I can't h-help it."  
  
"Ayeka..."Tenchi said, gently hugging Ayeka.  
  
"Tenchi. Please. Can I-Can I...oh never mind." Ayeka whispered looking down.  
  
"What?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Tenchi, why don't you love me?" She asked, ignoring his question.  
  
"Oh Ayeka, I do love you. I've always loved you. But I love Ryoko to. And Sasami. And Mihoshi." Tenchi said.  
  
"But why aren't you in love with me!" Ayeka cried shaking her head.  
  
"Ayeka, I never said I didn't love you like that. But I'm just not ready to choose now. Do you...understand?"  
  
Ayeka sat down, and then looked up at him for a long time. Then she finally and nodded smiling sadly and said, "I do. Sounds crazy but I really do."  
  
"I'm glad." Tenchi said sitting down as well.  
  
Ayeka leaned over and layed her head on Tenchi's shoulder.  
  
"Let me stay like this." She murmmered sleepily. "When you're this close to me, I can't help but be happy. I love you so much Tenchi. Let me stay like this until I fall asleep."  
  
Tenchi looked down at the top of Ayeka's head, and smiled.  
  
Once she fell asleep, which wasn't to long after, Tenchi carefully moved Ayeka and set her down until she was lying down. He thought, 'might as well,' and layed down next to Ayeka. Ryo-oki mewed and snuggled in between them.  
  
Tenchi smiled enjoying the serene silence, knowing it would be extremely loud tomorrow morning once Ryoko found Ayeka and Tenchi together on the roof.  
  
The End  
  
Well that's my sad little ending. It was kind of A-T. But not really. I mean it hinted toward it but oh well. Well I like it, but then again I'm a romance type. Well hope you liked it. And review, even if it's a flame, I've never had one before. Arigatou! Mandy~Chan 


End file.
